


The Meeting of a lifetime.

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. My life; my dream

Jack had no idea that everything was about to change in his life as an omega. He looks up and sees a young man walking towards him with a lot of books. They lock eyes and pause. Jack get up and walks towards the younger man.

“May I give you a hand with these books?” asks Jack.

“That would be great. My name is Daniel Jackson. I am a professor here at the college,” says Daniel.

“My name is Jack O’Neill. I am a Major in the USAF,” says Jack.

“Nice to meet you, Jack. May I ask why you are on campus today?” asks Daniel.

“ROTC recruitment drive,” replies Jack.

The two men start to load up the flatbed cart to get the display put back into Jack’s 1956 Chevy Pickup with red and white leather. Daniel was just staring at the pickup truck. Jack could see that Daniel was starting to look like he was about to pass out. Jack got closer to his side and grabbed him under his arms as he is yelling his name.

“Daniel?!?!” yells Jack with fear in his eyes.

He has never been attracted to someone like Daniel before and could feel the inner omega starting to rise to the surface. Jack feel the wetness starting to form in between his legs. 

“What happened?” asks Daniel.

“You collapsed on me, Daniel. Let’s get you out of here and call us off of work for the next two weeks. My omega heart has found my alpha in you,” says Jack.

“We need to get out of here, now. Your responding to me by producing slick. Need to bond now. I can’t live without you by my side, Jack,” says Daniel as they finish loading up and drive to Jack’s place.

* * *

“are you okay with this?” asks Daniel.

“Give me your hand for a minute,” says Jack as Daniel gives jack his hand; he could feel something wet and warm. Daniel looked at Jack and realized that he is already bonding with Daniel. Daniel was moaning as Jack moved his hand to the slick filled hole.

“We are here,” says Jack.

They get out of the truck and start to make their way to the front door of Jack’s cabin. Daniel starts to fully unzip Jack’s flight suit and reaches his long awaited prize; Jack’s cock and overly swollen omega hole. Jack starts to moan as he feels Daniel’s fingers finding the hole and entering into him.

“Please.....I want.....you.....in my.....bed....NOW!” says Jack.

“Okay.....but I....am going....to suck....you hole.....dry,” says Daniel as he keeps licking Jack’s hole. 

“I have.....bad....knees....from the.....AIR FORCE!!!” yells Jack.

That was when Daniel realized that they really need to move into the bedroom. He gets up and starts to kiss Jack. Jack pulls away and grabs the hand that was just inside his hole and started to lick the slick off of Daniel. Jack grabs his hand as they start towards the bedroom.

“Strip,” says Jack.

“Bossy? Oh this will be fun,” says Daniel as he starts to shed his clothing. Jack moves closer to capture Daniel’s lips. Daniel was floored that he has found his omega.

“Soon love, very soon,” says Jack as they are naked walking back to the bedroom. Daniel was following close behind and was able to get close enough to grab Jack’s cock and stroke it. 

“Oh....god!!!” yells Jack.

“I know Jack. I am looking forward to getting into you,” says Daniel.

“Please!!! Daniel, PLEASE HURRY!!” yells Jack. Daniel could tell that Jack was starting to get really warm. Jack started to stiffen up really badly.   
  


“Is your heat starting?” asks Daniel.

“Yes. It is the first time since I joined the Air Force that I have had one with anyone other than my late wife,” says Jack as Daniel grabs somethings from the kitchen. Jack starts to feel the temperature going higher and higher. Daniel notices that Jack is running a really bad temperature. 

“Easy Jack. I know that this is hard for you but I will get you through this heat, Jack. I got you. Let’s get you to bed,” says Daniel as he helps Jack into bed. Daniel helps him strips off the rest of his uniform. Jack starts to grab onto the sheets as Daniel starts to lick Jack dry.

“Daniel!!!!!!!!! I....I....I am going to cum,” says Jack.

Daniel came up from Jack’s hole with a mouth full of slick and kisses Jack. Jack moans as Daniel moves to Jack’s cock. Daniel starts to lick down his shaft and back up the shaft to the tip. Daniel starts to move back down to Jack’s hole to start to get started on fucking him. 

“Faster Daniel,” says Jack as he arches off the bed as Daniel starts to set a slow but decent pace for their first heat together. Jack can feel that he is so close to starting his heat. Daniel could tell that he was getting closer to his heat taking full affect.

”I will take care of you Major. I will take it as fast as you want for your heat. Let’s get some food and water for us just so we don’t have to move around too much. I will take care of you Jack,” says Daniel.

“Thank you, Daniel. This is the first one that I have had in a very, very long time. I need to call my base and talk to my co and let him know what is happening. You need to call your school and tell them you are going to be out for a while,” says Jack.

* * *

Jack grabbed his phone and went onto the deck to call “The Mountain” to talk with Hammond.

“General Hammond?” asks Jack.

“What can I do for you Major?” asks Hammond.

”Sir, I need bonding leave. I just met my Alpha at the university. I need him to have all the clearance that I have for the Mountain. He is some one that should be working on the project, sir. He is a linguist, Egyptologist, historian and a very smart man. He is someone that I want by my side sir. I know that this seems to be a crazy idea, but it will work,” says Jack.

“It sounds like that will be a very interesting situation. I will approve it and have him set up for duty when you come back to work in one month, Major,” says General Hammond.

“Thank you sir. I will talk it over with Dr. Jackson when I am done, sir,” says Jack as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

“May I talk with Professor Sanders?” asks Daniel.

“This is Professor Sanders. What can I do for you Dr. Jackson?” asks Sanders.

”I need a leave for bonding time, sir. I just met my omega and he is a Major in the United States Air Force. I need to stay with him until we have settled into a routine, sir. I need about a month off for this bonding. I don’t know when my rut will hit,” says Daniel. 

“I understand Daniel. I am happy for you, but I can’t do that. I know that you need this job, but I can’t hold it for a month. I am sorry but we are going to have to let you go,” says Sanders. 

“I understand. I will have some come by and clear out my desk at the end of the day. I am sorry that you think bonding leave isn’t important to the alpha but it is. I hope that you find a suitable replacement,” says Daniel as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

“Jack...I need someone to go to my office clear it out. The university just fired me because I needed time off for bonding,” says Daniel.

“I can have one of my team from the base come over and grab your property from the university. I have something lined up for you when we go back to work,” says Jack.

“I can’t wait to hear about it. But we need to bond,” says Daniel.

“Let’s get to bed. I have been needing this for a very long time. I need you in me now. I want to have pups with you, Daniel,” says Jack.

“I am more than happy to help out with this, Jack. I am looking forward to our lives together, no matter what happens,” says Daniel as he pushes Jack onto the bed. Jack can feel the pressure starting to build in his cock as Daniel starts to play with him.

“I can have Carter do that for you. She is a doctor in astrophysics. She can say that she is looking around to see if she wants to do a lecture there on the subject,” says Jack.


	2. Our life; our dream

Daniel was worried about the move into Jack’s house. He was worried that this was a fluke and not really real. He looks at his sleeping and possibly pregnant omega. Jack had been overly tired for the last three days. He called the base and had Janet come out to check on him. She took blood to see what was wrong with the Major.

“Jack?” asks Daniel.

“Tired but good. I know that Sam put your boxes from the university in the back bedroom near the garage,” says Jack as he adjusts himself onto his right side to stare up at Daniel while they were talking.

“I can’t wait to meet her and the rest of the team,” says Daniel.

  
  


“I know. It will be fun for when we have them over,” says Jack.

“When can we have the team over for a dinner?” asks Daniel.

”How about at the end of the month once we have had a chance to have our bond settle down for a while,” says Jack.

“Thank you Jack,” says Daniel as the two men kiss.

Knowing that Jack was in heat made Daniel’s rut come on during his heat. Daniel could feel the burn deep in his stomach as he stares at Jack. Jack noticed that Daniel’s eyes were all one color. He knew what that meant; he was about to get claimed and bitten by his alpha. Jack tilted his head into a position that Daniel recognized as permission in a rut fueled mind. Daniel noticed it.

“Are you sure?” asks Daniel.

“Claim me!” whines Jack as there was a gush of slick that made both of them wet. Daniel looked into the eyes staring at him and just nodded as he starts to like the bonding gland.

Jack can feel Daniel’s body move into position to reenter him as he is about to do the claiming bite. Jack starts to purr as he feels Daniel is about to cum inside of him as Daniel slowly bites down on the gland.

The moment Daniel’s teeth break the skin, Jack arches off the bed and Daniel cums again. With the bite and the bond happening at the same time, Jack knew that he was pregnant without taking a test. He felt calmer than he has in years. Daniel’s eyes went back to the beautiful shade of aquamarine. The two men lay together until they started to hear their stomachs protest about not having any food in them for two days.

“Starving,” says Jack.

“Me too but not what I am really hungry for though,” says Daniel.

“Food then fun,” says Jack as he makes his way to the kitchen. Daniel makes his way to the coffee pot and starts to brew his recipe of coffee.   
  


“Daniel... I want eggs if we have time... I want to make love to you...nothing heat or rut related speed. Just a slow pace that will drive us both insane,” says Jack as he kisses Daniel again.

“Sounds like a plan. Coffee?” asks Daniel.

“Please,” says Jack as Daniel hands him the cup of heaven.

“Wow! That is better than the shit I usually drink by far. That even includes specialty shops,” says Jack as he pulls Daniel in for a quick kiss.

“I am happy that you do like it. I am looking forward to getting food in me and then we are going to ware it right off with what I have in mind,” says Daniel as he grabs Jack by the balls and tugs just a little harder than expected. Jack moans as loud as he can before he starts to scream.   
  


“I am looking forward to more fun. Eggs are done. So is the bacon,” says Jack as he kisses Daniel.

* * *

  
The two men clean up the kitchen and hop into the shower before they start the next round of sex. Jack can feel the heat raising in his body again. “Please Daniel, I need your not again! Please fuck me into the ground,” says Jack as they are standing in the shower spray.  
  


“Jack, I will, you cocky bastard. Stay facing me as I fuck you,” says Daniel as he lasys Jack on the floor of the shower and starts to fuck him hard. Jack starts to scream as Daniel fills him up some more with his cum. Jack bucks up and orgasms again.

Jack was laying on his side as Daniel starter again into Jack’s ass. Jack could feel Daniel in rut again. He was screaming out again with each stroke of his cock. Daniel pierced the skin of the claiming bite again.

Jack looks at Daniel to see that he has gone feral. Jack knew he was glad he had the time off from the Mountain. Daniel lifted up Jack’s ass as he starts again thrusting into his mates prostate.   
  


“Bed,” whispers Jack.

Daniel was able to get them standing and carries them into the bedroom. He lays them on Jack’s side as he is still thrusting into Jack.

“Thank you for this, Daniel,” whispers Jack.

“I am happy to help every time you are like this and will be happy to be a father with you,” says Daniel.

“I think that this will take. We will know before I leave to go back to work,” says Jack.

“I love you,” says Daniel.

“I love you too,” says Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Wanted to see how this would flow as a different idea on how Daniel got brought into the program.


End file.
